The present invention relates most generally to systems of interlocking materials which may be readily reconfigured. More particularly, the present invention relates to the art of amusement devices, toys and playthings for both children and adults.
Interlocking materials have long been known in various arts. The use of particularly shaped pieces to construct portions of whole objects is an accepted procedure. For example, bricks and building blocks may be found in any number of interlocking shapes, and mortared or dovetail joints may frequently be used to construct cabinetry. Such materials have frequently been incorporated in children's toys such as Lincoln Logs and Lego Blocks. However, many of these applications suffer from a restrictiveness in the creativity which may be manifested through constructions utilizing these devices. For example, Lincoln Logs may be configured only in a generally rectangular fashion due to the fixed interaction between the logs themselves. Similarly, Lego Blocks are generally designed to be interconnected in a rectangular fashion. Also, the blocks and other similar devices may only be linked at set intervals determined by the locking design of the device. The only provision for angular attachment is with specially shaped blocks. However, the interconnection of the various blocks is rigidly fixed by a peg and hole interaction. Further evidence of this may be found, for example, in various construction-type toys illustrated by Tinker Toys. Again the pegs and interconnecting blocks utilize a defined receptacle for holding the coupled block or pole in a definite configuration. Although each of the above described prior art systems utilize somewhat different locking or connecting methods, none combines these locking methods to provide imaginative flexibility of interconnection in a single system. Nor can any of these systems be readily used with any other such system.
Accordingly, the prior art generally has failed to recognize the desirability of providing a set of construction materials which may be manifested as an adult or juvenile toy which does not suffer from the various drawbacks outlined above. More specifically, it may be desirable to provide a set of materials or interlocking pieces which may be readily reconfigured in an infinite number of arrangements limited only by the imagination of the user. It may be further desirable to provide such a set of materials which may be interconnected in a variety of methods, rather than simply in the traditional methods outlined above. Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to generally overcome the deficiencies present in the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a set of construction-type materials which may be interchangeably interlocked in a number of reconfigurable positions not rigidly defined by the method of interlocking.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an imaginatively, analytically, visually and tactilely stimulating toy for both adults and children.